One In A Million Guardian
by Kazune55
Summary: Tomoko finds that she can see Guardian Characters even though she doesn't have her own. But she finds it hard to fit in without a shugo chara. What will she do? Rated T to be safe. My first ever fanfic.OC X Nagihiko. Fourth chapter up now!
1. New girl

Tomoko stood at the front of Seiyo Elementary shocked.

"Bigger than I expected." She said under her breath.

The bell rang and Tomoko hurried to the classroom that was written on her sheet.

_Grade Six Star Class? _Tomoko hurried through the large vast corridors until she finally found the classroom. Outside there was a teacher waiting for her already.

"Ah you must be the new student. Kisaki-san?" Tomoko nodded, panting for breath.

Tomoko waited as the teacher introduced her to the class. Tomoko smoothed out her skirt and pushed the longer parts of her side fringe behind her ear. When she heard her name announced, Tomoko walked into the classroom, she went red as soon as she realized the whole class was staring at her.

"Kisaki-san has been studying in Australia. Please take good care of her." Tomoko raised an eyebrow at the teacher while also maintaining her perfect smile. _She makes me sound like an idiot _Tomoko fumed.

"You can sit there Kisaki-san, right next to Hinamori-san." The teacher said while pointing to a girl with pink hair. Tomoko, still aware that the whole class was focused on her, walked towards the desk and sat herself down quietly.

"Okay now to continue with class..." The teacher started. In the corner of her eye Tomoko could see the girl with pink hair smiling at her, when she turned to face her, the girl whispered, "Nice to meet you Kisaki-san."

The bell rang for lunch and the class filed out slowly. Tomoko had found she had no luck in making friends at all. She walked around the school desperately searching for the toilet. Tomoko suddenly stumbled over a red rose bush and landed face first in dirt.

"Ow." She groaned and dusted herself off. Then she noticed in front of her was a beautiful tall green-house like building.

"Wow. I knew this place was big but didn't think they had buildings like this." Tomoko was tempted to open the door into the large building until she heard talking inside. The bell rung loudly and the talking stopped abruptly. Tomoko caught two words, Ikuto and Cat. Tomoko assumed that Ikuto was a name of a person and the word cat was...just there.

With her hand still gripped the handle she felt the handle move and the door swung open. Tomoko faced the school's prince, Tadase Hotori.

"Um Kisaki-san, what are you doing?" Hotori- kun asked. Tomoko could see behind him was the 'queen' Rima Mashiro and a boy with long flowing black hair.

Tomoko was lost for words. "I sort of got lost..." The boy with long black hair smiled at Tomoko,

"That's okay. You are new, this school is very big." Tomoko started noticing the boy's amber eyes. _He's so cute_ Tomoko thought. "Never mind" Tadase said, and they walked to the classroom together.

For the rest of the day Tomoko couldn't get that name Ikuto out of her head. When Tomoko got home she stretched out onto the couch.

"Lazy." Tomoko shot her head up to see her brother Takaki.

"I see you're back early." Tomoko greeted. "What about Saki?" Saki was Takaki's girlfriend.

"Saki is hanging out with Utau and the Cat." Takaki said and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Utau as in the famous Utau-chan?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah her." Takaki groaned obviously bored of the subject.

Tomoko raised her eyebrows, "Who's' cat?"

"Not cat, THE Cat. We call him the Cat because he acts like one."

"Who?" Tomoko was curious.

"Ikuto of course."

_Ikuto _The name echoed through Tomoko's head. Who is this mysterious _Ikuto_?


	2. Seeing Things

Tomoko leaned back against her chair and rocked back and forth. Time was passing slowly and Tomoko had started scribbling a bunch of random lines on her exercise book. The bell rung and Tomoko snapped out of her day dream and sighed.

"Hey, Kisaki-san was it?" Tomoko turned around abruptly to see the pink haired girl standing next to her desk. She saw the pink haired girl's eyes scan Tomoko's exercise book, and then surprisingly she went very red.  
Tomoko looked back and forth between her exercise book and the pink haired girl. Embarrassed, Tomoko realized she had scribbled _IKUTO _all over her book. She snatched it up quickly and smiled awkwardly.  
"Yes that's me! What about you?" Tomoko said.  
The pink haired girl recovered quickly and said, "Hinamori Amu. Please call me Amu."  
Tomoko was starting to wonder if Amu knew Ikuto.  
"Were you the girl Hotori-kun was talking about yesterday?"Amu asked.  
"Uh yeah...I was sort of looking for the bathroom and I sort of got lost. I tripped over and for some reason I ended up in that green house thing."  
"The Royal Gardens," Amu corrected "That's where all the guardians hang out."  
"What's a guardian?" Tomoko asked. How come she had never heard of something like this?  
"People say the guardians of Seiyo Elementary protect the rest of the student body." Amu suddenly lowered her voice, "And they're also there to breach all the rules and not get in trouble."  
Tomoko giggled, "How would you know?"  
"Because I'm one of them." Amu said quietly.  
"Wow! That's amazing." Tomoko said suddenly realising how important Amu is.

"Please don't do that," Amu said clearly embarrassed, "Anyway the other members are:  
Yaya Yuki is the Ace Chair, she can be really childish at times.  
Then there is Nagihiko, he is the new jack.  
Well there's me, I'm the joker.  
The queen chair is Rima, You've met her yeah?  
Oh and the king is Hotori." Tomoko noticed Amu blush when she said that.

"You like Hotori-kun?" Tomoko asked.

"Is it obvious?" Amu asked blushing even more. "How about you, do you have an eye on someone?"

"Not really..." Tomoko thought, _Maybe it's okay to tell her... _"Well there is one person. He is in our class, he has long black hair. I'm not sure what his name is though."

"You mean Nagihiko?" Amu asked.

Tomoko was about to answer when she saw something flash around Amu's shoulders. It started getting clearer and Tomoko noticed that there were four objects around the size of a mobile phone flashing around Amu's shoulders. Tomoko rubbed her eyes. _I must be hallucinating._ She thought.

"Hinamori-san, do you mind meeting at the Royal Gardens later?" Tadase asked.

Tomoko turned around to look at Tadase, and then she noticed something was flashing around Tadase too. But there was only one flash. Tomoko concentrated really hard. Then the blurry flash got clearer. It looked like a little doll.

"What are you looking at?" The doll said in a sarcastic voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Tomoko screamed and ran out of the door.

Amu and Tadase looked at each other, "Could it be?" They asked in unison.


	3. Confessing Problems

Tomoko ran as fast as she could out of the classroom. She could see in the corner of her eye that other students were turning around to see what was happening.

Tomoko finally rushed out of the building and crouched down behind the door.

She sat there panting hoping no one was going to find her. Her mind was racing as she tried to remember the scene in the classroom. Many questions remain unanswered but the biggest mystery on Tomoko's mind was about the weird flashes and talking dolls. Tomoko started to shake off the fear of ghosts and supernatural beings. Despite her rise in self confidence, Tomoko was still worried about facing Amu and Tadase face-to-face.

Tomoko sighed. _Maybe I should go to infirmary and tell the nurse I'm sick. _Just as Tomoko was getting up, a shadow loomed over her.

"Hey, are you okay?" A figure which Tomoko recognized to be Nagihiko said.

"Urk" Tomoko groaned trying not to look Nagihiko in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked looking genuinely worried.

"I'm fine." Tomoko said as she reached out and grabbed Nagihiko's hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to Infirmary?" Nagihiko said practically reading her mind.

"Yeah that would be great. I think I'm starting to get a headache." Tomoko faked.

"I'll walk you there." Nagihiko offered.

"Uh that's okay." Tomoko stammered. "Don't you need to be in class? Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, I'm a guardian." Nagihiko winked.

Tomoko followed with a flat "Oh."

When they got to the infirmary they looked around to find the nurse wasn't there. Tomoko sat down on the bed and leant against the wall trying her best to look tired.

"I think you can go now." She said quietly. To her surprise, Naghiko said beside her.

"Nah. I think I'll wait. You seem bothered. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Tomoko hesitated. She wanted to tell Nagihiko what was on her mind but a the same time what if he thought she was a freak? That would ruin all the chances of her ever getting together with him. Tomoko took a deep breath. Might as well tell him anyway.

"Well... It all started when I accidentally ended up in the Royal Gardens..." Tomoko started.


	4. Little Explanation

Sorry for not updating in awhile! Caught up with a lot of school stuff, I'm taking a break from all the hardcore writing and wrote this for the people who might be a little confused. It's the patterns of the Seiyo Elementary Guardians, for people who are not up to where I'm writing from.

First Book:

King: Tadase Hotori  
Queen: Nadeshiko Fujisaki  
Jack: Kukai Sohma  
Ace: Yaya Yuki  
Joker: Amu Hinamori

Fourth Book:

New Queen and Jack

King: Tadase Hotori  
Queen: Rima Mashiro  
Jack: Kairi Sanjou  
Ace: Yaya Yuki  
Joker: Amu Hinamori

Beyond Fifth Book

New Jack

King: Tadase Hotori  
Queen: Rima Mashiro  
Jack: Nagihiko Fujisaki  
Ace: Yaya Yuki  
Joker: Amu Hinamori

Hope this sort of helps! I will be updating One in a Million Guardian(with a real chapter) very soon. Look out for the next chapter!

CYA there!!


	5. Infirmary

"And then just before I saw these...I don't know...things around Hotori-kun and Hinamori-san." Tomoko finished.

"Oh. Is that it?" Nagihiko asked quite calmly.  
"What do you mean is that-" Tomoko was cut off.  
"Hey Nagihiko, why you wagging class?"

Tomoko looked up to see a tall boy with red hair and a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Hey! I'm Kukai Sohma. Nice to meet you!" He laughed cheerfully.

Tomoko stood up abruptly and smoothed out her skirt. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Tomoko."

Then suddenly something caught Tomoko's eye next to Kukai.

"GAH! Another one!" Cried Tomoko.

"Wha-Whats going on Nagihiko?" Kukai asked Nagihiko.  
"She can see the shugo chara." Nagihiko whispered quietly.  
"Then why's she freaking out?!" Kukai panicked as he was starting to get concerned about Tomoko curled up on the bed chanting random things.  
"It seems that she doesn't have one herself." Nagihiko said as he put his arm around Tomoko to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Kukai, Tomoko and Nagihiko turned around to face the school nurse.

"Ah sensei, Kisaki-san is not feeling too well. Do you mind looking after her? We really need to get back to class." Nagihiko said politely.

"Why of course. Hurry along. I'll take care of Kisaki-san." The nurse said gesturing towards the door.

Nagihiko got up and breezed past Kukai while whispering something into his ear.

"Sohma-kun, is there any reason why you are still here?" Kukai lifted up his shorts to reveal a nasty graze from soccer.

"Wait here and I'll get some anti-septic." The nurse hurried into the connecting room where all the medicines are kept.

"Kisaki-san right? Nagihiko told you to come by the Royal Gardens after school." Kukai said.

Tomoko looked a little dumbstruck. She didn't even know where the Royal Gardens were!

"Oh. You don't know where the Royal Gardens are do you? Meet me at the oval and I'll take you there after soccer practice." He offered.

"Okay thank you Sohma-kun." Tomoko smiled.

The nurse came back in rubbed the anti-septic on and put a bandage on it, then ushered him out of the room. But before he was all the way out his eyes locked with Tomoko and he winked.

Looks like someone has a secret admirer.


	6. Royal Gardens

Rain was pouring down hard and Tomoko assumed that Kukai wouldn't be playing soccer in this horrible weather. Tomoko was watching the drops of rain hit the pavement from the Infirmary. She had faked a headache and the Nurse let her rest for the rest of the day.

As soon as the last bell rung Tomoko headed towards her locker to gather her stuff. When she finally crammed all her books in her bag she heard a bunch of noises and a gasp ripple through the crowd of students. She saw a large group of people, namely girls gather around someone. She stood on her tiptoe to try to see who everyone was trying to talk to. She didn't need to see the face but she could recognize that mop of red hair any day.

"Sohma-senpai, what are you doing in the elementary corridor?"  
"Kukai-senpai, when is the next training session?"  
Tomoko heard endless shouts and comments directed to Kukai. She turned to head out the door when he suddenly yelled out something.  
"Hey Kisaki-san! Wait up!" Tomoko turned around to see Kukai shoving his way out of the crowd and running towards her.

"Oh. Hi." Tomoko said.  
"You still want to walk to the Royal Gardens together?" He asked with a cute grin plastered across his face. Tomoko nodded.

Unfortunately the walk to the Royal Gardens was very long and they had this silent awkward thing going on.  
"So..." started Tomoko "How did you find my locker?"  
Kukai cocked an eyebrow, "Nah, I just walked through every corridor until I found you."  
Tomoko's jaw dropped. There were over twenty locker corridors in the whole elementary school, and her one was right at the end, furthest to the middle school.  
Kukai laughed, "Yeah I know what you're thinking. I walked through the entire school to find you."

Tomoko hated the way he said it like he was looking for his girlfriend or something.  
"So you used to be a guardian?" asked Tomoko.  
"Yup, I was the Jack."  
"So Nagihiko only started being the Jack chair this year?" Tomoko piped up, still making an effort to start an interesting conversation.  
Maybe it was the way Tomoko said it or something because she saw Kukai stiffen.  
"Yeah you could say that." He said monotonously. Tomoko wondered why Nagihiko was such a sore subject for Kukai. They ended up walking the rest of the way in silence.

When they got to the Royal Gardens Tomoko noticed Kukai started to act like himself again.  
"Hey guys, I bought Tomoko."  
"Thank you Kukai." Nagihiko said in that overly gentle voice. Tomoko also hated how it sounded like Kukai walked her over here as an errand for Nagihiko.  
"Well we invited you here because we are aware that you can see _shugo chara _but you don't seem to have one." Hotori started.  
Tomoko tried not to look humiliated, "Um am I supposed to have one?

Tadase looked at Nagihiko then back at Tomoko. He handed a picture book to her. The picture book was large and was hard back. The pages were old and some were ripped out and above all it was in English. But she had studied enough in Australia to understand the contents of the book.


	7. Invitation

"You're telling me to read this book...why?" asked Tomoko.  
"To make sure you understand what you seeing." Tadase explained.  
"You mean those creepy things that- WAH!" she cried mid sentence when she suddenly caught sight of all the _shugo chara _in the room.  
"We are NOT creepy!" insisted one with a crown on his head.  
Tomoko shivered, who knew the elite group in the school had something like this up their sleeve. Over the time, Tadase explained the real purpose of the Guardians and told her to keep it a secret.

"Ahem!" Tomoko heard Rima cough for over the sixth time over the commotion.  
This time everyone turned to stare at Rima.  
"Tadase-kun, I don't believe you mentioned the news." Rima said impatiently.  
"Oh yeah," Tadase said, "Rima's family wants Rima to study abroad for a semester."  
For everyone it just went in one ear and came out the other. Tadase had to repeat the sentence sheepishly for everyone to actually take in the important part.  
Yaya was the first to break the silence, "So who's going to be the Queen chair over the time?"

Tadase coughed, "Well Rima and I discussed this and we decided that Tomoko should be the Queen chair. Since she knows about the shugo chara and all that..." He trailed off and didn't actually properly finish his sentence.

Everyone turned to stare at Tomoko as if they only noticed she was there.  
"Well I guess that's okay." Yaya said.  
"Yeah," Amu joined in "You'll accept right?"  
Tomoko was happy they invited her but... "I don't know ANYTHING about being a guardian!"

Yaya grabbed her arm "It's easy! There's not much to it."  
"Yeah even Yaya can do it." Laughed Kukai. She glared at him. The talked to her about what her duties would be if she accepted.

"You will join right?" Kukai asked anxiously.  
"But I don't even have a shugo chara." Tomoko said quietly.  
"It doesn't really matter." Nagihiko shrugged.  
"Okay then... I'll join." Everyone cheered and Tadase dismissed them all because it was getting late.

Nagihiko was packing up the teapots and Tomoko helped with it. As he brushed past Tomoko he whispered, "I'm sure you will have fun being a Guardian."  
Tomoko smiled, "It's my second day and I already have so many friends."  
"It's not just friends I'm talking about," he whispered as he lead Tomoko out of the Royal Gardens.

She watched as he left with the setting sun. She stood firm trying to understand what his last sentence meant. And when she finally understood she went as red as a tomato even though no one was there.


	8. A Good Thing?

So sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO long! This is a little short chapter but you can guarantee a longer chapter soon- in a week... I PROMISE Also thanks to everyone reading this, if you have any suggestions for the story please bring them up! Love to hear about them...I think I'm starting to run out of originality LOL

Extremely exhausted, Tomoko flopped onto her bed and tried to gather her thoughts. She had joined the guardians for a whole week now, and Rima left yesterday. At times she felt really left out seeing as she knew nothing about these shugo chara. _It would be nice to have one _she thought. All of them seem to have their own personalities and they were a lot of fun to have around.

Slowly after all that thinking Tomoko slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tomoko arrived at school particularly early that morning to see Amu was already there too.

"Hey Tomoko!" Amu greeted with a smile on her face.  
Tomoko wasn't exactly the best actress and pretending to be enthusiastic just made her look sarcastic, so all Tomoko could do was tone down the brightness a bit. "Morning Amu, what's up?"  
"Did you hear?" Amu was practically bobbing up and down with excitement.  
"Hear what?" Tomoko asked with genuine interest. Amu was never excited like THIS.  
"The school is going to do a day where you get to go to work with your parents."  
Tomoko's heart sank as soon as she heard this. How was she going to visit her mum and dad who were the heads at a private school in New York? Tomoko tuned out a bit while Amu explained that this was an educational department's decision and all the schools in this region would have the same day off. Tomoko was a bit relieved seeing as her brother would be at home with her.

When Tomoko got home she was particularly starving and was planning on rummaging through the fridge. But when she got there she realized her brother had beaten her to it.  
"Did you hear about the Parent Day thingo?" Tomoko asked casually.  
Takaki spun around to face his sister, "Hello to you too Tomoko, yes I have heard about it. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me."  
"To where?"  
"Well- Utau is going to model and Ikuto, Saki and I are tagging along. Want to come?"  
For most girls her age, they would jump and up and down while squealing just by hearing Utau's name. But Tomoko was surprisingly not very excited despite her being a fan of Utau.  
"Yeah whatever, like I have a choice." Tomoko mumbled. Although Tomoko was a little intrigued after hearing that _Ikuto _was going to be there.


	9. Beauty

Tomoko clung onto Takaki tightly as they weaved in and out through the big crowd.

Although her friends from school were excited that Tomoko was going to meet Utau, Tomoko was not. The guardians didn't think much about it either...they must not be fazed by the famous since they were themselves.

As thoughts rapidly echoed through her head she found her head crashing into her brothers spine.  
"Ouch! Why did you stop?" She asked frustrated.  
Her brother rolled his eyes, "Um I don't know, maybe because we're here?"

Tomoko eyed the big, tall and muscular security guards standing in the front, desperately trying to hold off news reporters and such.  
"How do we get past them?" Tomoko pointed.  
Takaki shrugged, "She gave us this," and handed Tomoko a piece of note paper.  
Tomoko opened it. It was a thick parchment type paper with Takaki and Utau's high school emblem on it. It was scrawled in neat loopy handwriting;

To Whom It May Concern,  
This is request from Utau Hoshina to let these two people into the studio

Tomoko stared at it dumbly, "She wrote this in calligraphy class." Takaki added.  
"Is this really going to work? She didn't even sign or anything." Tomoko said.  
Takaki's eyes widened as if he just realized that. "Uh-huh..."  
She narrowed her eyes, "You're dumber than you look."

Suddenly Tomoko felt a hand on her shoulder, what kind of pervert has the guts to try to do something in a huge crowd like this and with her brother standing right next to her. Tomoko spun around and found herself facing her brother's girlfriend, Saki.

"Takaki, does she think we can really get in with this!?" She yelled while puffing as if she ran the whole way. "That's ridiculous!" Takaki obviously a little out of it just raised his eyebrows and did the thing he usually did: shrugged. Saki knowing him long enough to realize he had no idea what was going on, turned to Tomoko and waved a note in her face.  
"I can't believe she gave us something like this." Saki yelled again after regaining enough energy.

After at least fifteen minutes worth of arguing they finally decided they wouldn't know until they tried. To their surprise without saying a word, the security guard opened the door and bowed to them.

Inside was absolute mayhem. There were clothes everywhere and people were running around like crazy. People were running around, with clothes, with make-up, with hair product, with clipboards, with phones. The messy interior of the whole place just blended together well. At the very end of the room was a large CLEAN space, decorated with elegant styled furniture. Models with perfect skin hair and bodies were scattered around the room. One staring at herself in the mirror, one draped across the sofa, one reading a book on the recliner, but the one that stood out the most was the one girl pretending to enter the room. Utau Hoshina was standing there legs slightly crossing, fingers 

pushing her fringe back and eyes staring dreamily at the other side of the room, which was where all the talent scouts, reporters and other visitors were supposed to sit so they didn't get in the way.

Before Tomoko had time to comment on how pretty Utau was in person, Takaki was pointing at a tall boy sitting in the visitor's area. He had straight but sort of messy black hair but in the light looked sort of blue. His eyes were distant as if he was deep in thought which added more mystery to his soft sad and cold looking expression.  
"You see him." Takaki whispered, "That's Ikuto."


End file.
